The invention relates to a device for simultaneously projecting a liquid or pasty product and a powdery, granulous or fibrous filler to make a reinforced plastic wall coating, in which the product is brought by pumping to a centrifugal projection member with central supply channel.
Devices of this type for projecting a coating by a so-called "guniting" process are known, in which the coating may be a mortar, plaster or a resin setting on the projected surface. At the same time, a powdery, granulous or fibrous filler may have to be projected, particularly a glass fibre filler. For example, to render rocky walls tight and to prevent falls of granulous or powdery materials, a coating of aminoplastic resin is currently used, projected with shredded glass fibres. Of course, the applications of the invention will not be limited to this particular application, nor to the products mentioned.
The known apparatus require that an operator be present in the immediate vicinity. It is an object of the invention to propose a new device which is simpler to use than the known devices, conveniently usable in excavations, even those inacessible to a man or with difficult access, and therefore remotely controllable and operating reliably and safely, this requiring the absence of risk of blocking.